


Matt Didn't Know

by bestwithalisp, kassanovella



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But you were actually fucking Kylo Ren, Convenient datapad abilities, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Keep the Mask On, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, You thought you were fucking Matt, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: The image on the holo was enough to send you careening over the edge, and you gasped, pulsing and throbbing as your fingers swirled your nub until you’d sucked every ounce of pleasure from your orgasm that you felt was possible.  Finished, you collapsed back onto your bed, chest heaving, forehead shiny, and flipped the holo off, ignoring the nagging sense of guilt that was poking the back of your brain.
So what, if Matt didn’t know that you recorded him? What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.





	

“ _Mmm_ … fuck _yes, Matt… that’s right_ …”

Your voice sounded raspier on the holo—more nasal than you’d thought—but you elected to ignore it, focusing instead on the image: a mess of short hair nestled between your thighs, two large, strong hands leaving indentations in your flesh. In the recording, Matt—your coworker—kissed up and down the lips of your cunt, laving the outer folds before seeking out your clit with his tongue and drawing it into his mouth.

A moan escaped you—just like your past-self—and the circles you worked on your clit grew tighter, faster, the little nub stiffening underneath your fingers. Then Matt moaned into your pussy, and you clenched, remembering how those full lips had felt—so soft, so warm, so wet.

“ _Fuck_ ,” came your recorded voice. “ _Fuck, Matt_ —Matt!”

You watched yourself convulse and writhe under his grip as he licked you to the trembling aftershocks of your climax—but you weren’t ready to cum yet. No, you were ready for the next part. That’s what you’d been waiting for.

On the recording, Matt pushed you onto the bed, adjusting you to your hands and knees as he got behind you. This angle was even more exciting to watch—you saw the anticipation on his face, the hasty desperation to release his dick and slide it between your folds. He moaned again, earning another clench from you, fingers flicking faster at your swollen clit. When he prodded your core with the head of his cock, your mouth dropped in sync with your hitching breath.This is what you’d wanted to see.

“ _Beg for it, filthy little girl._ ”

“ _Nnn—Matt, please fuck me, I need you, I want you_ …”

“ _Fuck. Good girl._ ”

Then you watched as he slammed into you, his face twisted in bliss as he ruthlessly pounded your cunt. On the holo, your entire body was shaking with his thrusts, a garbled chorus of noises flying from your throat, hiccuped with every rut of his hips. But you were shaking in the present, too—your thighs quivering, core contracting as you rose higher and higher, pleasure flooding your body. The look on Matt’s face, his slackened jaw letting loose wanton moans—it was almost too heavy a burden already.

“ _Shit, that little cunt feels so good… Take this cock_ —fuck—that’s it. Take it…”

“Matt!”

His fingers dug into your hips as he pulled you into the brutal snapping of his hips—and he growled, body jerking and stuttering as he came, pumping into you once, twice, three times, head thrown back in utter ecstasy. This was enough to send you careening over the edge, and you gasped, pulsing and throbbing as your fingers swirled your nub until you’d sucked every ounce of pleasure from your orgasm that you felt was possible. Finished, you collapsed back onto your bed, chest heaving, forehead shiny, and flipped the holo off, ignoring the nagging sense of guilt that was poking the back of your brain.

So what, if Matt didn’t know that you recorded him? What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

The following day started like the last–morning run-downs of open tickets, dividing the employees into the abundant sectors of the Finalizer. You found yourself stationed in the east wing for the remainder of the week. Clearly, it had still been an inconspicuous area to your colleagues, because not one person batted an eye when your lips twisted into a reminiscent smile. By now you were certain there wasn’t a room in that area where you hadn’t fucked Matt, and it was comforting to know that the unabashed moans he pulled out of you weren’t heard past the reaches of the hallways.

With a short twist of your neck you turned to Matt, who was standing beside you, and smirked. He offered the same expression, gaze determined to take you again, far too noticeable even through those round glasses. Your eyes met for only a moment before you pulled away and strode down the hallway. You secured a rugged bag of tools over your shoulder and clutched you datapad tight to your chest.

After what seemed like an hour, you finally made it to a utility closet. The door remained stiff, refusing to slide open every time you brushed your thumb print over the identification tablet. 

“Huh.” Your voice echoed through the corridors. This was a new one--it would likely take some extra time to rewire. But you supposed added labor would force the the hours to pass quickly, distracting you from the heat rushing to your stomach every time you thought about Matt fucking you open. 

You dropped the bag to the ground and knelt down beside it, eyes flicking up and searching the area. This particular room was where you last left your camera. You had intended to retrieve it the next day, but it was a convenient excuse to hide it again. Maybe you could even download the last fuck session onto your datapad tonight. 

You scoured through the mess of handheld contrivances before finding the one you needed. Your fingers gripped around the compact electric sensor and you pulled it firmly into your grasp, moving to place it against the wall in hopes of detecting a dead wire. No such luck. _Probably the fucking calcinator again._ You sighed and slid your hands up the wall, looking for the raised tile to peel off, but it was lodged under the panelling beside it. There was no possible way you were prying this off without help. 

You swiped over your tablet quickly and found the communication icon, sending a holo message to your favorite fuck buddy-slash-co-worker. "Matt, I’m in sector E-457. The panel is recessed into the wall and I’m relatively certain it’s going to take two sets of hands to release it.“

The message sent and you waited. No answer. Disappointing, but not a surprise as of late. Matt had been disappearing without a word for the past week and while productivity wasn’t failing, your light of hope was. You needed him to fill you again, to choke the whimpers and distorted moans from you, a tune in your voice you never knew you could possess. The thought alone was enough to make you clench; the thought of his cock sliding into you, stretching you apart, rubbing every nerve at once over and over again. _No. Enough. Back to work._

With a short huff and a speedy, generic request for help, you practically tossed your datapad onto the ground and hooked your fingers under the unforgiving tile, mustering up every bit of strength you had to pull the stupid fucking piece of metal off of the wall. Teeth clenched, eyes narrowed and biceps flexing you growled and yanked to the best of your ability. When it finally snapped back into itself from the stress you put onto it, the blaster slid open without any hesitation.

You looked down and rubbed your thumbs over your fingertips. _Odd. I never authorized that._ Still, you made your way inside the cramped quarters. You peered around the area, making sure there wasn’t any unwelcome company. When you were certain it was clear, you craned your neck up to a small corner where you’d hidden the camera. Or, at least, where it used to be. It required a double-take for you to realize it was missing, and you rummaged around the space to ensure it hadn’t fallen somewhere. 

Several more minutes of remembering your steps and tracing back to where you placed it had you increasingly worried. _Who would do this? Who would take something so specific_?

“Fuck,” you said. “Fuck!”

There’d been _data_ on that damn camera. But maybe whoever found it had just taken it down—not necessarily investigated. You still had hope. And you needed to get this done, anyway. Grumbling, you finished up your assignment, batting away the errant thoughts of Matt’s cock as you completed your shift. By the end, your brain was buzzing with arousal—and worry. Whoever had found the camera _surely_ hadn’t bothered to inspect what was on it. Right?

Sighing, you returned to your quarters, shoulders slumping the second you passed the threshold. You tossed your datapad onto your desk and got to work on unbuttoning your top—until you saw it. Your camera. On your bed. Intact.

“Shit.”

Blood boiling in your ears, you rushed over to the device and turned it on, finding the recorded data. It was still there. Unwatched, too. A wave of relief washed over you. How they’d figured out it was yours, you weren’t sure—perhaps just a lucky guess, seeing how you’d gone into that particular area before. You shrugged. It was serendipitous, really. You needed some material—and here it was, dropped into your proverbial lap.

You downloaded the file to your datapad and crawled into your bed, nestling into the mattress and resting your head against your pillow. This one would be good. Arousal already beginning to bubble between your thighs in anticipation, you started the holo.

From the start, something was off. The recording was black—and then a gloved hand pulled away, apparently having adjusted the camera. Who wore black gloves? Then the figure stepped into view—you could only see below the shoulders, and the person’s body was covered entirely in thick, black robes, obscuring his body entirely, a lightsaber at his–

Wait. A _lightsaber_?

Your heart plummeted into your stomach. This wasn’t you and Matt. This was _Kylo Ren_! Kylo Ren, your _Commander_ , had found your camera, and had probably watched the recording you’d had on there of you and Matt and he’d probably recorded an admonishment just to punish you and he was probably going to come to your quarters and kill you for being so disobedient and–

On the holo, his hands moved low, rustling under his robes, and you swallowed. What was he doing? You watched, entranced, as his hands pulled his robes apart, a heat surging through you as he gripped and rubbed at the noticeable bulge between his legs.

“Fuck,” you whispered. He was massive. Had he known what he was doing?

Then he squeezed himself, giving his covered cock a long, languid stroke through the leather of his trousers. You clenched. He had definitely known what he’d been doing. His hands moved up and down, outlining the enormous length of his erection, and you swallowed, your hand stroking at your own thigh, imitating his teasing. Goosebumps rippled over your skin. Was this really happening?

It was surreal. Your own boss taking advantage of something intimate you shared with another co-worker. Your fingers stopped trailing for a moment, pondering if this was your Commander’s way of punishing you for the unacceptable displays of shameless sex. That he somehow knew what made you tick by studying the recordings he discovered. 

He readjusted himself from the clearly unbearable ache beneath the fabric. But he still kept an impossibly tight grip on his cock, rolling the leather of his pants down with his thumb while he fucked his hand. After a few moments, your digits ran over the leg band of your panties, nails smoothing over the dip of your pussy just enough to make it twitch. You ghosted over the thin material again, this time with additional pressure. Just feasting on this tangible image of him, that he was televising himself shamelessly via your own camera and pulling every coherent thought from your brain. 

Seeing him like this was enough to spur vivid imagery of how well he could bend you to his will. You had known the most notorious warrior in the First Order could retrieve whatever he wanted from your mind. The thought of him tearing the deepest desires from your mind was toppling you over the edge. You arched into your hand, imagining it was his holding you against him while he rubbed at your aching bud and extracted every breath in your lungs. 

Pieces of ideas flitted across the back of your mind–-the thrill of your superior stretching you impossibly wide with that punishing length, how he would make you say sweet perverted things to him while he fucked you. The thought of him edging you until you sobbed into his cowl sent a pulse directly to your cunt, and you knew its demand for attention couldn’t be ignored any longer. You situated yourself lower on the bed and dipped your index and middle finger inside, closing your eyes, relishing in the masked figure palming at himself over a holovid. You fantasized about how thick and long those digits would be curled up inside of you. How easily he could settle over those nerves and pull each orgasm from you until you screamed. 

After a few moments your eyes fluttered open and were welcomed with gloved fingers tightened around the ridges of his bare cock. Somewhere in that short amount of time he had freed himself and began quickly thrusting into his hand. You rubbed faster circles around the hood of your clit to match the unrelenting pace he had set. This was so wrong, so filthy and unforgivable, yet you couldn’t pry yourself from him. How that deep, distorted voice would sound in front of you through the vocoder. The thrill of being used by your Commander had you dripping between your fingers–-every ounce of dignity melting away like a comet colliding into a planet. 

There was so much of him to take in, listening to the static exhaling out of his helmet, admiring how those strong thighs fell limp and long over the chair. You watched closely and clenched around your fingers as he pulled the skin of his cock over the tip, dragging it back down. Those leather digits slipped down the shaft before his thumb circled the head again. And, oh stars, was it ever reminding you of how Matt stroked himself. You watched in awe for a few more seconds before you were hit with an astonishing realization. You peered into the holo closer, watching his movements, your fingers using every effort to keep still while you investigated _a cock_ of all things. Was that Matt? 

_N-no, it couldn’t be._

You shook your head, blinked and flicked your eyes back to how delectable it looked. You figured it would be difficult to take into your mouth… quite similar to Matt. Oh no. This was quickly turning into something much more intricate than your mind could process in your current position. 

It was almost as though he felt your thoughts, because he loosened the grip on his dick for just a moment to unlatch the expressionless armor over his face. He was quick to remove it, settling it between his thighs and ensuring everything you wanted to see was out of view. It seemed frustrating until you looked at his face. Same lips, eyes and nose as Matt, only with dark raven locks that weaved down to his shoulders. You could make out little else except more prominent moles and freckles that decorated his cheeks and forehead in the exact same spots as your special friend. Your brain was gluing itself together and the realization came crashing over you the moment his lips began moving. 

“You think I can’t hear you already getting excited about replaying our little experiences in the safety of your rooms? I know what you do while I’m not around. I know how often you get off to Matt… how often you soak yourself when you watch me using you so thoroughly." 

Your eyes widened at the familiar voice and you closed the holovid immediately. Your legs came up under your chin and you wrapped your arms around them. 

_It couldn’t be true._

How could you not have known that? After all of those times where Matt bowed out early from work… you couldn’t have possibly realized he was Kylo Ren. 

The idea was twisting and churning in your stomach but was swiftly pushed to the back of your mind when you saw the blaster door slide open in front of you. It took a precious few seconds for you to make out the figure striding towards you. You gathered yourself, grasping at the blankets and dragging them over your chest. Your eyes batted up at him and you could barely stutter out the words. 

“C-Commander?”

He tsked, a staticked hiss under his mask. “You’d record a man and not tell him.” Another step with those long legs, and he was looming over you, a black nightmare. “Is that your idea of respect?” When you were silent, his hand shot out, snatching your chin and jerking it toward him. “Answer me.”

Every word withered in your mouth, drier than sand. You could taste the beating of your heart, could feel heat coursing through your vessels, tremors of fear resonating through to your bones. The only noise that escaped your lungs was a rattled croak.

But Kylo Ren was far less forgiving than Matt. His fingers pinched your jaw, and you winced. “ _Answer me_.”

“N-no, Commander,” you said, unable to stop the stupidity on your tongue. “If I’d known it was you, I never–”

“Violating the privacy of an inferior officer would be more tolerable?”

You grimaced. “No–”

He shoved a thumb in your mouth, pushing past your teeth and depressing your tongue. Leather lit up your tastebuds, your thighs pressing together as a rebellious groan escaped your chest. He curled his fingers around your chin and gave your head a gentle shake. 

“Already so needy.” He sniffed in disgust. “Do you need to be taught a lesson about respect, officer?”

How were you supposed to respond? You swallowed, eyes round and reverent. By all accounts, there shouldn’t have been a warmth unfolding between your thighs, shouldn’t have been an escalating desire for your Commander to teach you this lesson he was alluding to. But that was your reality.

So you bobbed your head in assent, and he huffed, stroking at your tongue. “Just as filthy as I’d thought.” He pushed his thumb further into your mouth, grazing the back of your throat, and you wretched, jerking back. But he caught you by the hair, holding you still while he wiggled his digit against your soft palate. “Do a good enough job and I’ll be gentle when I fuck your throat.”

Whimpering, you nodded, sealing your lips around his thumb and humming as you suckled on the leather. He groaned in appreciation, his free hand threading through your hair, tingles washing over your scalp in waves. You rolled your tongue around the knuckle, following the seams, lids fluttering shut as he worked your head back and forth.

“That’s it,” he murmured. “Suck.”

He stuffed his thumb deeper, and you gagged, body rejecting the intrusion. Irritated, Kylo Ren ripped his digit from your mouth, yanking your head back to meet the blank visor of his mask. Tendrils of drool dribbled down your chin.

“You _want_ to be punished.” He leaned close, the cold muzzle vibrating against your skin. “Don’t you?”

You flinched, unsure of what said punishment would entail. Though it wouldn’t be the first time you’d felt the pitiless intrusion of his cock, and, in fact, you quite enjoyed the delicious sting of him spreading you open and assaulting every little space inside of you. Yet there was something terrifying behind his words this time--worse still was how you could feel it.

“It would serve you well to respond when I ask you a question, _officer_.”

The words were hurled at you–-menacing and cold. Before you could respond, he was wrapping his fingers around your neck and lifting you from the bed, blankets falling away and crumpling underneath your body. You grappled with his digits, wondering if there was a hint of the man you fucked before under that mask, or if it was his ultimate mission this entire time to kill you. 

He spread you out across the bed, legs dangling off of one side, head pressed into the sheets. You so desperately wanted to–-no, _needed_ to see his face. To see if there was some mercy in those amber eyes.

His movements were quick and careless, he climbed onto the bed to straddle your waist, fingers cinched around your wrists, pinning your hands against either side of your face. 

Short distorted laughs came from him, almost mocking you. “What makes you think you even deserve to see me after your repugnant behavior? You would be fortunate if I showed you any mercy at all.” 

His body wormed its way over your chest, until your nose was met with the prickly fabric of his robes. He released a wrist only to tangle his fingers into the back of your scalp and draw your head up until you were smothered in the leather fabric veiling his cock. He left you there until you were almost certain he’d asphyxiate you against his crotch. He tugged at your hair, pulling you just far enough away to splutter and cough. 

“Pathetic. To think I was actually starting to like you.” His other palm came up to cup your face, thumb stroking your cheek.

“ _Please_ ,” you managed to whisper through your trembling, “I’m s-sorry. I won’t do it again-–please…” Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, positive he was going to end you if he didn’t fuck you this instant.

The back of his thumb flicked over your lips. “Foolish girl, do you really lack that much respect? I said I was going to fuck that mouth of yours. Don’t you listen?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” You at least remembered to answer him. You tried to relax against his weight over your breasts and neck.

The fingers brushing against your face became unsympathetic, squeezing your cheeks until you squinted from the pain. "What are you waiting for?“ His hold was paralyzing you. “Be a good little slut and find it yourself if you’re so desperate.”

His iron fist relaxed and you hurriedly slid your fingers under his robes, pushing the fabric of his pleated armor away until you found the hem of his trousers. You managed to free him easily through all of those layers and the familiar length of his dick pressed itself into the skin near your lips. 

“Open.” His digits hooked on either side of your jaw prying it loose until it was held slack against his cock. You attempted to help him along by pulling your lips over your teeth. He huffed, holding your head in place and plunged into the heat of your mouth. 

“Fuck–-so perfect. Such a good little mouth you have.” 

The hand at your chin dropped to maneuver your hands at each fold of his trousers to keep them open. He prodded around the hollow of your cheeks several times, dipping in further with each thrust until you were forced to swallow the tip. 

“Yes… _choke_. Choke on it. Cry for your Commander’s cock.” 

He held you tight, pulling you further down onto his shaft every time you gagged, keeping you in place long enough for tears to spill over your lids. Just when the world began to black out around you, he finally showed some form of kindness, tearing himself from your throat. 

Kylo Ren groaned above you, admiring the sight of your drool making a thick string from your lips to his cock. Both of his palms found either side of your head, holding it in place easily, and his hips lifted enough to position his dick in your mouth. He thrust once, gathering more spit to lubricate himself–-

And then he let loose, giving you the most brutal face fucking imaginable. His pace caused your throat to bulge and your face to contort. You tried to concentrate on the unvarying tone of his voice, demeaning you each time you tried to snap away from him. How feral his growls and moans became–-unlike anything he had done to you before. It wasn’t pleasant, per se, but even through the pain of having to extend your mouth impossibly wide, sparks of heat were pulsing through your cunt each time a careless whine escaped through his mask. 

“Mmm, ff- _fuck_ , you’re so good at this. I bet you do this often, don’t you?” You tried to shake your head against his hold in defense. He chuckled over you before replying in a notably seductive tone, “Don’t worry… _you will_.” You whimpered into his robes.

His fingers were digging into your scalp, fucking your throat until you helplessly let it hang open for him, submitting entirely to the merciless girth that was chafing the corners of your lips. He finally tore himself away after what seemed like an hour, propping you up on your elbows and spreading your thighs painfully wide. 

You clutched your jaw, clicking it several times to ensure it was still in place. _Matt would never do this…_

“Matt didn’t know what a naughty little whore he was fucking,” he huffed, working his dick in his leather palm. Ren’s other hand skimmed over the swollen lips of your cunt, and you throbbed under his touch. “Desperate little thing. Is this what you want?”

His hand moved faster, imitating your memory of the holo, the slick noise of spit on leather filling the room. He hummed, teasing you, swirling one large thumb around the red head of his dick. You whimpered, swallowing, core pulsing again in anticipation of being filled. You knew he saw it—his visor was locked between your legs, watching for every little twitch of of your pussy—and when you pulsed again, he groaned, fucking his fist faster.

“If you want this cock, you’ll have to beg for it.”

A shiver of lust ran up your spine. You’d done it dozens of times for Matt—but now your tongue was dry, the words nervous and uncertain. “P-please, Commander. Please.”

He scoffed. “Please what?”

“Please, um, fuck me.”

Kylo Ren shook his head. “You can beg better than that. I’ve heard it.”

You whimpered. “Fuck me, Commander Ren! Please, I want you to fuck me!”

“Hm.” He pounced, gathering your wrists in a single hand and positioning his cock at your entrance. “Good girl.”

His penetration was sharp and ruthless, splitting you to your cervix in a single thrust, and you screamed into his cowl, his hips already slamming into yours. The metal of his mask dug into the crook of your neck, and the distorted panting that rumbled through your ears had you clenching around his dick. He was selfish, brutal, driving into your stomach, intent on making you squeal and cry and ache into the following week.

The air was stifling, between his heavy robes and the heat of his body hovering over you, sweat was beading in clusters on your body. You struggled underneath him, seeking relief, but he held you, snarling into your ear.

“Did I say you could move?”

“N-no, sir–-”

“Then don't— _fuck_ —move.”

Kylo Ren stuffed you with his dick, plugging your pussy with his length, your body submitting to the overwhelming numbness of bliss he was dragging you through. Yes, you’d been fucked hard by Matt—but never like this, never so emotionless and furious and, _stars_ , so incredible. 

You wanted him to break you apart and piece you together, wanted him to cleave your body in half and sew it back. Through his breathless grunts, Ren leaned close, purring into your ear.

“I knew you’d love this.” His voice flooded your mind with desire, so dark and deep under the vocoder. “You love being my little fuckthing.” He drove into you, forcing a whinge from your lungs. “Don’t you?”

Your response was without hesitation. “Yes! I do!”

“Of course you do.”

Every thrust was punctuated with a growl into your ear, his hips becoming manic, the grip on your wrists painful and raw. He was hissing into your ear, pummeling your cunt open.

“Take it. Take this fucking cock, filthy thing. Fuck. _Fuck_ …”

A foreign sensation wiggled at your clit—and it took you a few moments to realize it was the Force, swirling like liquid bliss around your nub and heaving you straight toward your climax. He’d never done this before— _ever_. The notion alone had you halfway to orgasm, but the Force was so precise, imbued with Kylo Ren’s knowledge of your body and the ability to move in ways a human finger or tongue never could. You were gasping, wobbling at the peak, needing to tip over and cum on that massive cock.

“Please, Commander!” you said, brain too clouded to know halfway what you were pleading for. “Please, please, please!”

For once, he showed you pity, crushing your wrists together as he snapped his hips into you. “Let me feel that cunt cum for me. Cum for your Commander.”

Obedient, you toppled over edge, crying out for him as pleasure enveloped you and your core clamped around his cock. He pounded your pussy, howling and clinging to you like an anchor as his hips stuttered, fucking you deep and hard through the end of your orgasm. The only noises that left his mask were a garbled mess, and then he pumped into once, twice, three times, and stilled, chest heaving, the vice of his hand loosening after a couple of minutes.

The room was silent—almost awkwardly so—as he rolled off of you, adjusting himself as you stared into the ceiling, feeling his cum leak between your thighs. You weren’t just aching. You _were_ an ache. You’d feel this for weeks. Maybe months. Maybe forever. Recovering, your brain swam through the receding tide of lust and euphoria, treading back to reality, just in time for you to turn your head and catch him at the blast door to your quarters.

“I'm—I’m sorry again, sir,” you said. “You won’t. Um. You won’t be recorded again.”

Kylo Ren snickered. “No,” he replied. “Next time, I’ll know about it.”

He disappeared through the hatch, and you sighed, head lolling on your pillow. You weren’t sure if you could handle a next time. Groaning, you reached over for your datapad, discarded to the side. The holo was still open to Kylo Ren’s cock, long and thick and _shit_ it’d felt so good inside you just then. At the very least, the next time would make for a good recording. One you’d probably keep for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most recent MMWAB we completed! We thought it would be fun to write Matt AND Kylo AND masturbation AND rough sex--so, like, why not?
> 
> It's our hope there will be more MMWAB in the future! Hope y'all enjoyed! Love you so much. <3


End file.
